Mistletoe
by madelyn09
Summary: For my friend Lex's birthday! Mistletoe, smut and fluff!


**Mistletoe**

**A/N: So this story was written for my friend Lex because today is her birthday. She asked for fluff, smut, and mistletoe and so that's what this is all about. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR! I hope you enjoy your present, I LOVE YOU! And everyone else enjoy too! :)**

Standing outside her bedroom door, Jane Rizzoli was pacing impatiently. Twiddling her thumbs, and nervously waiting for her girlfriend to be ready. Raising her hand in a fist, Jane forcefully knocked on the door.

"Come on, M. We need to get going." The detective yelled, trying to get the other woman's attention.

Only hearing silence in response, Jane realized that the woman was ignoring her. She moved her hand to twist the door knob, finding that the smart doctor had locked it. And with a small huff, the brunette continued on with her pacing.

'_Come on, Jane. There's no reason to be nervous.' _The voice in her head said.

"Why would I be nervous? I'm only bringing my girlfriend over to meet the very loud and obnoxious Rizzoli family." Jane replied sarcastically to her imagination.

Jane wasn't worried about how the family would react to her bringing a woman as her date. The whole family knew that Jane was gay and had no interests in men. Her mother, Angela Rizzoli, had made sure to make the many phone calls when the brunette decided to come out publicly. No, Jane was worried about how the woman of her affection would react to her family. The Rizzolis were a very large and noisy bunch.

Lost in her thoughts and worries, the detective barely registered the lock clicking, and the door opening to reveal Maura Isles. Looking up, Jane was awestruck with the site in front of her. Maura looked absolutely stunning, and it caused a smile to come across the brunette's lips. The woman had her golden blonde curls lightly lying over her shoulders and she was wearing tight dark jeans that clung to the curves of her hips, a teal blouse accentuating her collar bone and the soft freckles that decorated her chest and a pair of black pumps to add some sassiness to the look. Maura had also expertly done her makeup, making her eyes look irresistible and her lips look luscious.

Jane moved forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. The detective leaned in, gently whispering in the woman's ear, "You look gorgeous, M." And giving her a small gentle kiss.

"Thank you." Maura replied, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, but are you ready?" Jane asked a bit skeptically.

Maura looked at the detective with a slightly confused look, "What do you mean? Don't I look ready?"

Jane chuckled lightly, "You look amazing. I mean are you ready to deal with the _entire_ Rizzoli family?"

Also smiling, Maura moved out of the brunette's embrace, heading to the door, grabbing her coat and purse along the way, "Jane, your family can't be that bad."

Following the doctor's lead, Jane replied sarcastically, "Right, not _that _bad."

Smiling broadly, Maura took the brunette's hand and bragged her out the door.

* * *

Pulling up to the Rizzoli residence, Jane and Maura both stepped out of the car and walked up the pathway to the front door. Before they could knock, Jane grabbed hold of the doctor's arms, standing in front of her.

"Listen Maura, my family can be a bit over whelming. I don't usually bring that many dates over to meet them. Actually, I don't think I've ever brought anyone over. So if you're uncomfortable in any way at and any time we can leave. Ok?" Jane said, secretly hoping that Maura would ask to leave early.

Maura leaned in and gently placed a kissed on the detective's lips, and calmly said, "Jane, if I can help you chase down bad guys, I think I can hand a little family Christmas party."

Turning back to the front door, Maura raised her hand to gently knock, but was surprised when the door flung open. Standing in the door way was Angela Rizzoli.

"The girl's are here!" The older woman shouted over her shoulder. "Come in, come in." She said, pulling both Jane and Maura into the house.

Removing their coats, the two lovers made their way through the house, Angela leading them towards the kitchen. The older Rizzoli woman disappeared behind the kitchen door and Jane and Maura were about to follow suit but Jane was caught by a family member.

"Damn Janie, is that your woman?" Asked a very large and burly young man.

The brunette rolled her eyes and looked at Maura before turning to face her younger cousin, "Jeez Jonathan, could you be a little more crude." She said sarcastically, a big smile on her lips.

Jonathan Rizzoli wrapped Jane in a tight embrace, almost completely covering the detective with his body. "Actually I could, Miss Janie, for example do you mind sharing this one, she's hot." The man exclaimed.

Jane playfully slapped her cousin, and making small introductions she stated, "Maura, meet my cuz Jonathan."

Maura smiled, offering her hand to the man, "Hello Jonathan."

"Ah no, Janie's just being silly, everyone calls me John. And if she brought you here, you're practically family and family gives hugs, so come on over here." John said, putting his arms around Maura and lifting her off the ground for a tight hug.

"Alright lover boy, put her down." Jane said, helping to free Maura from her cousin.

"It's very nice to meet you." Maura smiled brightly at the large man.

John moved in closer to Maura, leaning down to talk in her ear, loud enough for Jane to overhear, "When Janie's not looking you and me can head over to the mistletoe and have some fun."

"Stop it John." Jane laughed, pulling Maura into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Sorry about that, John's a bit of a player." Jane stated simply moving over to help her mother finish up the food.

Maura followed the brunette, "A player?" She asked simply.

"You know a guy who likes the girls and always seems to have more than one at a time." Jane answered.

"Oh." Maura said thinking about the recent conversation between the two cousins, "Jane can I make a confession?" The blonde asked, moving closer to the detective.

"Shoot." Jane said, preparing the noodles needed for the pasta her mother was making.

Maura softly bite her lip, she was a little embarrassed by this confession. "I've never been kissed under mistletoe."

"Really?" Jane asked looking up to meet the other woman's eyes.

Maura simply nodded her head in response.

"We'll have to fix that then." The detective concluded going back to her noodles.

"Oh Jane, you and Maura should be out there with everyone else." Angela said to her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend.

Jane looked at the older woman, "I thought you needed us in here."

Angela shook her head 'no' and motioned for Jane and Maura to leave, "Go go, introduce Maura to the family."

For the next two hours Maura met every member of the Rizzoli family. They all seemed to accept her and some already consider her to be family. Taking a sip of her drink, the doctor, along with others around her, laughed at one of Jane's uncle's corny little jokes.

"Dinner!" Angela Rizzoli yelled, instructing everyone to come eat in the dining room.

Maura moved to go with the others, but Jane had grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction, "I have something I want to show you."

Stopping, Jane held each of Maura's hand in her own and looked sweetly into the doctor's eyes. Maura looked at the brunette curiously asking "Jane, what is it?"

"Look up." Jane spoke happily.

Maura did as she was told and looked up. There she saw mistletoe hanging in the door way of the living room. Smiling, the blonde looked back at Jane.

"I love you, M." The detective whispered before she leaned in and placed a sweet, loving kiss onto Maura's lips.

* * *

Closing their apartment door, Jane pinned Maura's body up against the white wood as she took control over the blonde's lips. Her hands running along the sides of the doctor's body, gripping her hips tight, and pressing their bodies closer together. A slight moan escaped from Maura as Jane slipped her tongue between the woman's lips.

Maura's fingers traveled down Jane's shirt, slipping them under the seam, her hands running up the detective's torso, feeling the outline of Jane's abs. Moving further up, the woman began to forcefully knead the detective's breasts through the laced bra.

"Mmmm Maura, that feels good." Jane moaned.

Maura wrapped her legs around the brunette, "Bedroom."

Jane complied, holding Maura tight and carrying her to their room. The detective began to place kisses all along the blonde's neck, licking and sucking various patches of smooth skin.

Getting them to their room, Jane lightly put Maura down on to the bed. She moved her fingers to the button on Maura's jeans and slipped them off the doctor's slender hips.

"Ever since I saw you in those jeans, I've wanted to take them off of you." Jane said seductively.

Maura blushed at Jane's comment, but moved her hands to remove the brunette's clothing. Within seconds both women were stripped of all clothing and their bodies tangled together. Maura's fingers began to travel down the center of Jane's body until she came in contact with the woman's throbbing core. Feeling how wet she already was, the doctor slipped two of her delicate fingers into the detective.

"Fuck!" Jane exclaimed, enjoying the intrusion between her legs.

Maura began a fast pace thrusting her fingers hard into the woman, and curling them as she pulled out. The doctor continued this for several minutes until she could feel how close Jane was coming as she moved her other hand to tease the brunette's clit. A few more thrusts into her along with the flicks to her clit and Jane was sent over into her orgasm.

Coming back from her sexual high, Jane was now straddling the doctor's hips as she seductively whispered into the woman's ear, "I want to taste you, M."

Jane placed a kiss below Maura's ear and ran her tongue down the woman's neck and chest. She hungrily took an erect nipple between her lips and sucked hard while her fingers pinched and twisted the other.

"Oh god, Yes!" Maura moaned loudly. Enjoying the doctor's reaction, Jane switched nipples continuing her playful tease.

Jane began her decent down the soft creamy skin, running her tongue over the doctor's body. Getting to Maura's center, Jane placed her lips on to the woman's clit and gave it a hard suck, grazing it with her teeth.

"_Fuck!"_ Maura shouted, her hips involuntarily thrusting forward.

Jane moved her hands up to grip Maura's hips tight, holding them firm on the bed as she dipped her tongue into the doctor's heat. The brunette's tongue swirled around inside her lover as her mouth firmly sucked on the throbbing nerves.

"Yes, Jane!" Maura screamed, urging the detective to do more.

Jane continued to move her tongue in and out of Maura, occasionally sucking on her sex, while one of her hands had made it down to flick the blonde's clit. Jane could feel Maura's inner walls start to contract around her tongue and thrusting it in harder and further while her finger put glorious pressure on the doctor's clit, Maura was quickly sent over the edge.

Both women feeling satisfied they curled up together, the two lovers held each other close.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

"Mmph." Jane sleepily said.

"Thank you for kissing me under the mistletoe."


End file.
